Valve assemblies, such as regulator valve assemblies, may be used to regulate pressure flowing from an inlet to an outlet across the valve assembly. In some embodiments, the valve assembly may have a piston disposed in a sensing cavity, and process pressure (e.g., pressure at the inlet of the valve assembly) may be introduced into the sensing cavity to act on a surface of the piston such that the piston senses the process pressure. Accordingly, an increase or decrease in process pressure may cause the piston to upwardly or downwardly displace. Because the piston is coupled to a valve plug disposed between the inlet and outlet, displacement of the piston causes the valve plug to move into and out of sealing engagement with a valve seat in a desired manner. Accordingly, by choosing an appropriate area for the surface of the piston and an appropriate spring to provide a biasing force on the valve plug in a direction opposing the force on the piston, process pressure at the outlet of the valve assembly can be limited or otherwise regulated. However, in processes with high flow rates and/or high inlet pressures, the pressure forces acting on the surface of the piston can oscillate or change greatly as an absolute value and/or as a function of time, thereby creating possibility that the piston (and the valve plug) could oscillate uncontrollably and cause the valve assembly to fail.